


Christmas Contemplation

by BookDragon13



Series: Home For The Holidays [24]
Category: Picnic - Inge
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: Hal thinks about his life leading up this Christmas Eve
Relationships: Hal Carter/Reader
Series: Home For The Holidays [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037592
Kudos: 1





	Christmas Contemplation

Hal sat in front of the Christmas tree, enjoying the lights blink. As a kid, he never would have expected to reach what he had now. When he was a kid, Hal had next to nothing. Now, though, Hal had a beautiful wife, a couple of kids, a stable job, and a home, all of which he was grateful for every day.

Christmas Eve, to Hal, seemed like a good time to think about the gifts life had given him. From the moment he’d met you, life had been pretty good to Hal. There were still bad times, of course, but Hal felt lucky overall. With you and the kids by his side, Hal knew he could handle whatever life threw at him.

When you came down the stairs after putting the kids to bed, you sat down next to Hal. He put his arm around you, pulling you close before kissing your cheek. You couldn’t help the smile on your face.

“What were you thinking about, Hal?” You asked.

Hal smiled. “Just that I’m so lucky to be able to spend Christmas with you.”

“Maybe I’m the lucky one,” you said. “You’re the best husband and father I could have ever hoped for. I don’t need anything for Christmas other than all of us being together and happy.”

There was no way Hal couldn’t kiss you now. It was a deep kiss, full of gentle love. When he pulled back, Hal spoke again.

“You got your Christmas wish, then, my darling, because we’re together and I’m so happy to be with you. I love you, so much.”

Another, shorter kiss, initiated by you. “I love you too, Hal.”


End file.
